Inducting Capshaw
by calysto-antonsen
Summary: AU scene from STH episode 12 Disclosure where Capshaw is spying on Eric and Daryl. She gets quite the suprise.


Detective Jessica Capshaw clicked her camera from behind her scant cover of a parked car. Her colleague continued to converse with the Eric Draven look a like, or a conspiring Eric Draven who murdered his girlfriend. The wiretap she had cleverly set up into her partner's tie was working like a charm.

"So you're saying you can't do anything about it? Listen Albrecht, Louise isn't safe. He's got her dressed up like his own personal toy and…" The Eric double sighed then sharply tilted his head to the right.

"Draven-"

"Shh." The black clad man raised his hand to silence Daryl and closed his eyes.

Capshaw jumped as a nearby crow on top of a fire hydrant called out a harsh CAW. It turned to look at her, titling its head and Draven's voice came through her earpiece in a low, urgent whisper.

"You're female partner has followed you." He tilted his head in her direction. "She's watching us right now."

Daryl slumped. "Damn, this will take some major explaining on my part."

Eric laughed. "Your part. How do you think she'll react to the truth of my story? Vengeful spirit back from the dead!"

"You convinced me didn't you?"

"You didn't believe me until that episode on the island when I got to eat three clips of machinegun fire. And then saved your ass."

"Shit."

"She's leaving now."

"How do you know that? You're not even looking at her."

Jessica paused from her retreat. This was something even she was wondering about. She slipped away down the alley to her car on the other side, listening to the answer with a frustrated mental groan.

"A little birdie told me."

She allowed herself a small smile as Daryl groaned out loud.

"That crow of yours again?"

She was almost at the car, taking out the earpiece, leaving it recording. She had to get back to the station to report to the IA rep there. Sighing as she slipped behind the wheel she looked back down the alleyway to see if she had been followed. There was nothing there except for a crow perched on a dumpster.

She shut the door and put the key in the ignition, thinking a little regretfully about Albrecht. It was too bad he was in with this Draven character, he was a brilliant cop and–

"We need to talk."

She whipped her head to face the passenger seat where Eric Draven sat. Capshaw drew her gun in a practiced motion and leveled it at his heart. He blinked slowly, seemingly unconcerned.

"How did you get in here." It was an order.

"Trick of the trade. I can't reveal all of my secrets." He looked out the windshield. "But like I said, we need to talk. Or, I need to convince you that a padded room is not where I belong when I tell you that I am the dead brought back to life."

"Very funny. Get out."

"I will. But it is vital to the security of every citizen who knows of my existence that I not be arrested and charged with murder. And that I don't receive the death penalty."

"Are you threatening the populace?" Capshaw pulled the safety off her gun, and flicked a switch on her communicator to start to call for backup.

He turned back to face her, quickly snatching the radio away and turning it off.

"I would never threaten innocents. But if I do receive the death penalty there will be quite the crisis when it doesn't kill me."

"You are insane. Get out. Get out or I'll fire."

"I'm not finished yet –"

BANG!

He recoiled, slumping against the passenger door, his hair falling forward and obscuring his face. She huffed out a breath and lowered her weapon slowly.

"I told you to get out."

And then he looked up and she froze. His face was a bone white harlequin's mask with glittering dead eyes. The bullet wound closed before her eyes through the hole in his shirt. And he laughed. A low haunting chuckle.

"Holy shit!"

"I have a feeling you believe me now."

He opened the car door and winked at her. He looked down the alley and closed the door. "You can tell your superiors if you want."

He looked at her through the passenger window. "Or you can talk to Albrecht. I make a very good source."

She blinked and he was gone.

"Holy shit."


End file.
